The Trouble Chocolates
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Ya ampun, Athrun! Ini apaan?" seru Milliaria kaget demi melihat apa yang dibuat Athrun. "Adonan... cokelat..." jawab Athrun ragu-ragu. Athrun berusaha untuk membuat cokelat Valentine untuk Cagalli. Berhasilkah? Read and Review, please?


**The Trouble Chocolates**

**Disclaimer** : Gundam Seed Destiny bukan milik saya melainkan punya Bandai, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note** : Modified Canon, maybe OOC, dan sorry for typo's.

Okey, fic ini saya buat sudah cukup lama, sekitar lima tahun lalu. Tapi saya kurang berani untuk mempublikasikannya. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

><p>Valentine yang datang setiap tahun pada tanggal 14 Februari memang selalu ditunggu oleh semua orang. Tak hanya sekedar hari kasih sayang, tetapi sarat akan makna. Terutama bagi yang memiliki orang-orang yang sangat disayangi. Hari Valentine bagi mereka sangat penting, dan jika melewatkannya... mereka seperti makan sayur tanpa garam. Hambar tanpa ada rasa.<p>

Mungkin hal yang sama dirasakan juga oleh Athrun. Sudah 2 tahun dia jadian dengan Cagalli, pastinya ia ingin membuat hari itu menjadi hari yang teramat istimewa. Uhum, khusus untuk mereka berdua tentunya. Maklum saja, selama ini Athrun tak bisa merayakannya dikarenakan situasi dan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan.

Tapi, rencana yang sudah ia susun seminggu sebelum Valentine mendadak buyar karena ia melupakan satu hal. Satu hal yang sangat penting. Cokelat Valentine.

"Apa Valentine itu harus selalu identik dengan cokelat?" ucap Athrun yang terdengar seperti keluhan saat ia meminta pendapat pada Murrue Ramius.

"Ya iyalah. Mana ada perayaan Valentine tanpa cokelat?" tukas Murrue dibarengi gelengan kepalanya yang khas. "Katamu, kau ingin membuat Valentine spesial untuk kekasihmu. Apa artinya itu semua kalau nggak ada cokelat?"

"Kalau begitu, sepulang dari sini aku mau mampir ke toko cokelat terdekat, deh," kata Athrun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau begitu sih, namanya bukan Valentine istimewa, dong!" seru Murrue dibarengi helaan napas panjangnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

"Buat dengan tanganmu sendiri. Itu baru namanya Valentine spesial," jawab Murrue dibarengi senyum manisnya.

Athrun mengeluh. "Mati, deh! Mana aku nggak biasa buat kue-kue atau _pastry_. Rasa cokelatnya pasti nggak karuan!"

Murrue mencoba untuk menyemangati Athrun. "Coba dulu. Kamu pasti bisa! Jangan terlalu cepat menyerah seperti itu!"

"Baiklah. Apakah kau mau membantuku membuatnya?" tanya Athrun lagi.

Murrue tersenyum lebar lagi. "Sayang sekali, Athrun. Aku sangat sibuk seminggu ini, jadi aku tak bisa membantumu." Melihat Athrun menghela napas kecewa, Murrue segera menambahkan. "Tapi, aku bisa meminta Milliaria untuk mengajarimu. Jadi, tenang saja!"

Meski masih dilanda kekecewaan, Athrun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. '_Apa boleh buat, deh!_' batinnya.

Dia mesti mengikuti training memasak selama 2 hari penuh kalau mau cokelatnya menjadi enak. Tapi selama itu, berarti dia mesti ekstra sabar mendengar ceramahnya Milliaria. Huuuffftttt!

* * *

><p>"Jadi, aku mesti bagaimana... Milliaria?" tanya Athrun saat ia berada di dapur keesokan harinya.<p>

Yang ditanya malah sibuk memandangi dandanan Athrun yang super heboh. Pemuda _Coordinator_ berambut biru itu membetulkan letak saputangan yang menutupi rambutnya dengan gugup. Tubuhnya yang kekar tinggi dan atletis itu nampak serasi dengan celemek biru yang dikenakannya.

"Milliaria?" suara _bass_ Athrun menyentakkan Milliaria ke alam sadar.

"Maaf, tadi aku melamun!" seru Milliaria gugup. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menghela napas. '_Tenang, tenanglah Miliaria! Kau harus fokus!_' ujarnya dalam hati berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Pertama-tama. Cokelat batang besar yang ada di sampingmu itu kau gerus sampai halus. Terus, kau masukkan ke dalam panci."

Athrun melakukan semua yang diinstruksikan oleh Milliaria dengan sangat hati-hati. Miliaria hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat cowok berambut biru dan bermata hijau itu berusaha keras untuk membuat cokelat Valentine-nya.

"Setelah ini apalagi?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

"Kau taruh panci itu di atas panci yang berisi air. Tuangkan susu, dan masak di atas kompor dengan api kecil. Aduk sampai mengental," jawab Milliaria seraya memperhatikan kerjaan Athrun yang lumayan heboh.

Athrun benar-benar merasakan kalau dia mesti berusaha keras untuk membuat Valentine-nya dengan Cagalli sukses. Dua bulan yang lalu dia memberikan cincin pada gadis itu, dan kali ini... dia ingin memberikan _candle light dinner_ ala dirinya. Yah, hitung-hitung menyenangkan wanita pujaannya itu!

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian... Athrun mulai merasa kelelahan dengan <em>training<em> masaknya saat ini. Setengah mati dia mengaduk adonan cokelat yang nampaknya tak kunjung mengental. Adonan yang seharusnya agak mengeras itu malah menjadi encer seperti bubur.

"Milliaria! Ini mesti diaduk sampai kapan?" keluh Athrun seraya mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah, sementara itu ia mulai merasakan keram yang luar biasa di tangan kanannya yang masih saja mengaduk adonan cokelatnya itu.

Milliaria yang sejak awal penasaran dengan hasil kerja Athrun, akhirnya bergegas mendekati cowok itu. Saat melihat panci adonan Athrun, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu meringis.

"Ya ampun, Athrun! Ini apaan?" seru Milliaria kaget.

"Adonan... cokelat..." jawab Athrun ragu-ragu.

Milliaria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Masa adonan cokelatnya encer begini, sih? Memangnya tadi kau apakan?" Milliaria terus saja mencecar Athrun tanpa ampun.

"Mana aku tahu! Tadi aku memasukkan cokelat halus ke dalam panci berisi air dan kumasukkan susu sesuai petunjukmu. Selain itu nggak ada yang aneh, kok!" jawab Athrun dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

Milliaria melirik ke arah bahan-bahan yang digunakan Athrun untuk membuat cokelat. Sejauh matanya memandang, tak ada bahan-bahan yang aneh. _Dark Cooking Chocolate_, susu, _essence_ vanilla, dan... mata birunya mendadak melotot saat melihat botol kecil bertuliskan **_thinner_**.

"Ng, nggak ada yang aneh, kan?" tanya Athrun takut-takut.

"Lalu _thinner_-nya?" Milliaria menebarkan aura pembunuh di udara, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu semakin gelisah seperti kucing ketemu singa gunung.

"Itu bukannya bahan makanan, ya?" Athrun tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Milliaria yang mengandung ancaman itu.

'_Semua orang juga tahu kalau itu bukan bahan makanan, **aho**!_' maki Milliaria dalam hati. "Buang saja adonan cokelat itu! Itu produk gagal!" perintah Milliaria tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tapi..."

"Kau mau meracuni orang dengan cokelatmu?" tanya Milliaria dibarengi tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Err, tidak... _Sumimasen_..." Athrun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Milliaria.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Athrun terpaksa membuang 'cokelat'-nya. Itu artinya dia harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Tapi, Athrun tidak menyerah meski berulang kali gagal dan menyebabkan dapur umum itu jadi hitam karena ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh 'masakan'-nya. Setelah membuat adonan cokelat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada keesokan harinya, akhirnya Athrun berhasil membuat cokelat. Walau dia tak yakin dengan rasanya, tapi ia yakin Cagalli akan suka dengan cokelat buatannya.

Setelah selesai membungkusnya dengan kertas kado yang sangat cantik, Athrun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Miliaria yang sudah mau bersusah payah membantunya selama 2 hari ini.

"Ah, nggak apa, kok! Senang bisa membantumu, Athrun! Kudoakan semoga _candle light dinner_-nya berhasil!" sahut Milliaria dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Athrun mendesah nafas lega. Akhirnya cokelat Valentine-nya jadi juga. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok, karena ia akan menyerahkan cokelat spesial buatannya untuk Cagalli.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di kantor pemerintahan pusat Orb...<p>

"Pagi, Athrun!" sapa Cagalli ramah pada pemuda berambut biru bermata hijau yang tengah mempersiapkan ruang sidang.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Cagalli," sahut Athrun dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya? Apakah sudah beres?" tanya Cagalli.

"Sudah, kok! Oh ya, Cagalli! Ini untukmu!" jawab Athrun seraya mengangsurkan kotak berisikan cokelat Valentine.

Mata _hazel_ Cagalli melebar, alisnya mengernyit saking herannya. "Apa ini?"

"_Anoo_, _etoo_, err, cokelat Valentine," jawab Athrun gugup.

Cagalli menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum ceria pada pemuda _Coordinator_ berambut biru tua itu. "_Thank you_, Athrun!" ucapnya riang seraya membuka bungkusan cokelatnya, mengambil salah satu, dan mengamatinya sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Cagalli setelah menelan cokelatnya yang pertama.

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Maaf kalau rasanya nggak enak. Soalnya, kemarin aku nggak mencicipinya, sih."

Di luar dugaan, Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Athrun dengan luar biasa riang. "Ah, kamu ini terlalu merendah! Ini enak, kok! Kamu memang hebat, deh!" puji Cagalli tulus. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil cokelat lainnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

Athrun mengernyit keheranan. Dalam hati dia membatin, '_Masa' sih?_'. Dengan hati was-was, Athrun mengambil satu dari cokelat yang ada di tangan Cagalli, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Bola mata hijaunya melebar seketika.

_'Wuanjreeeettt!'_ pekiknya heboh dalam hati. _'Gila! Pahit banget! Tapi, kok Cagalli bilang enak, sih? Wah, jangan-jangan indera perasanya lagi nggak beres, nih!'_

"Ca, Cagalli!" Athrun mencoba bertanya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hari ini kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Kok cokelat nggak enak begini kamu bilang enak?"

Tanpa diduga, Cagalli tersenyum dan berujar lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Athrun! Tambah _fresh_ malah!"

_'Mampus gue!'_ batin Athrun lesu.

* * *

><p>Di tengah kebingungannya itu, Kira dan kawan-kawan masuk ke tempat itu. Mereka menyapa Cagalli dan Athrun dengan ramah. Athrun membalas sapaan mereka dengan gugup. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menitik di wajahnya.<p>

"Wew, ada cokelat nih!" seru Dearka heboh saat melihat sekotak cokelat teronggok di atas meja.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Kira sambil celingukan.

"Itu di atas meja, Kira! Masa' cokelat segede gitu nggak keliatan?" jawab Lacus dibarengi helaan napasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Dearka langsung mencomot cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kira, Lacus, dan Meyrin turut serta mengambil cokelat itu tanpa mempedulikan seruan Athrun yang memperingatkan mereka agar tidak memakan cokelat itu. Beberapa saat kemudian... mereka tersedak bersamaan.

"PAHIIITTTT!" seru mereka berempat heboh.

Athrun sang tersangka utama langsung _ngumpet_ di belakang Cagalli. Tak berani memandangi ekspresi kawan-kawannya seusai makan cokelat gagal buatannya. Dalam hati Athrun merutuk, kok bisa sih dia bikin cokelat yang super nggak enak macam begitu? Apes bener, dah!

Sementara yang lainnya bergegas menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan cokelat yang mereka makan, Kira malah langsung menginterogasi adiknya. "Cagalli, siapa yang mengirimimu cokelat nggak enak begini? Kok kamu main terima saja, sih?"

"Sudahlah, Kak. Tidak apa-apa. Siapapun yang mengirimiku cokelat tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, ini kan _Valentine Days_. Jadi, pastinya akan ada keajaiban," jawab Cagalli lembut dibarengi senyum selembut perinya.

"Tapi, cokelat ini pahit banget! Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kira super cemas. Khawatir berlebihan.

Athrun langsung _sweatdrop_. _'Biasa aja, kali! Gue nggak nyampurin racun ke cokelat ntuh, kok!'_ batin Athrun kheki.

Masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya, Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan Kira. "Tubuhku baik-baik saja, Kak Kira! Jangan khawatir!" Kira terperangah mendengar jawaban Cagalli. "Lagipula..." Cagalli menambahkan dengan santainya. "Bagi sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi, pasti keduanya akan menjaga perasaan satu sama lain. Keajaiban pun pasti akan muncul pada sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta. Karena itulah cokelat Athrun yang Kakak bilang tidak enak pun menjadi luar biasa enak di lidahku. Karena aku tahu, Athrun telah bersusah payah untuk membuat cokelat itu untukku. Betul kan, Athrun?"

Athrun yang sedari tadi terpesona mendengar kata-kata Cagalli, langsung tersentak kaget dan mengiyakan ucapan Cagalli dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Ta, tapi..." ucap Athrun tergagap-gagap saking kikuknya. "Aku ingin hari ini jadi Valentine terindah untukku dan juga untuk Cagalli. Jadi, lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk membuat cokelat yang enak."

"Bodoh! Jangan cokelat _aja_, dong! Masakan yang lain juga harus bisa! _Ntar adek gue_ makan apa? !" perintah Kira dengan kurang ajarnya.

Athrun dan Cagalli langsung _sweatdrop_. _'Ya, elah! Ya, makan nasi lah! Masa' kita berdua makan rumput?'_ batin mereka berdua heran.

"_By the way..._" Dearka yang sudah kembali ke tempat itu langsung _nyamber_ dengan kurang ajarnya. "Kayaknya dari hari ke hari kalian berdua makin romantis aja, nih? Memang hubunganmu dengan Cagalli sudah sejauh apa sih, Athrun?"

"HAH? !" wajah pemuda berambut biru itu langsung memerah seketika bak tomat kematengan. "Ba, baru sampai tunangan aja, kok! Be, belum sampai ke tahap pernikahan!"

"He he? Ternyata diam-diam Athrun itu menghanyutkan, ya? Nggak nyangka!" Kira menggoda Athrun seraya menyenggol-nyenggol pinggangnya.

"_U, urusai!_" seru Athrun ketus untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Ya, yang jelas... hari ini aku mau _Candle Light Dinner_ dengan Cagalli! Kalian jangan ganggu, yah!"

Selesai berkata demikian, Athrun segera menggamit tangan Cagalli dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu. Kira, dan kawan-kawan hanya memandangi kepergia mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum usil. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, yang pastinya itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

* * *

><p>Saat makan malam bersama Cagalli, Athrun menceritakan semua kenangan-kenangan manisnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Cagalli dulu. Ada yang membuat Cagalli tersenyum malu, ada yang membuat Cagalli bersedih saat mengingat memori yang menyakitkan, ada pula yang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tergelak.<p>

"Athrun, aku ingin tanya padamu. Apakah kau menyesali kejadian buruk yang menimpamu waktu itu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Untuk apa? Bagiku yang lebih penting adalah dirimu, selain itu tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku menyesal ataupun bersedih," jawab Athrun tanpa ekspresi. Cagalli tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Athrun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Lagipula, aku tak akan pernah menyetujui pendapat Ayah yang ingin memusnahkan semua _Natural_ dan menciptakan dunia yang hanya berisikan _Coordinator_ saja! Aku juga tak akan mau bekerja sama dengan orang-orang yang mengamini pendapat ayahku itu, dan rela menempuh jalan apapun untuk mencapai perdamaian. Meski itu artinya aku harus siap ditembak oleh pasukan yang menganggap pendapat ayahku itu benar."

Cagalli tersenyum sendu mendengar pengakuan Athrun itu, terlebih saat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menggamit tangannya dan berujar. "Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu selamanya sampai aku mati. Kau terlalu berharga buatku. Dan Kaulah yang telah menyadarkanku, bahwa aku tak boleh membunuh orang hanya karena ia telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku." Athrun menatap lembut Cagalli dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih banyak, Cagalli. Berkat kau, hidupku jadi lebih berarti sekarang."

Serentak tawa Cagalli pun pecah mendengar ucapan aneh Athrun itu. "Ha ha ha! Kau merayuku, ya?" tukas Cagalli di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku nggak ngerayu, kok! Sumpah!" ucap Athrun seraya mengacungkan jari, membentuk tanda 'V'.

Cagalli langsung mesem karena sikap Athrun itu, tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang karena cowok itu begitu perhatian padanya. Meski aneh dan sedikit pelupa, Athrun sangat tulus dan jujur dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Selain itu, cowok yang suka jalan-jalan itu juga senang sekali melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga!

Walau begitu, Cagalli merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur telah mengenal Athrun. Ia berharap bisa selamanya bersama Athrun. Malam itupun, mereka berpelukan mesra di bawah bulan purnama yang bersinar benderang di taman itu.

#**OWARI**#

**Omake**:

Tak jauh dari tempat Athrun dan Cagalli berada...

"Hei, Kira! Jangan dorong-dorong! Aku juga mau lihat!" seru Dearka nggak sabar.

"Diam kau! Aku juga penasaran tahu!" sahut Kira ketus.

"Hei, kalau kau berisik seperti itu bukannya mereka bakalan tahu?" tukas Meyrin mencoba menengahi mereka.

"Diam kalian semua! Kalau kalian dorong-dorong seperti itu, kita semua akan jatuh!" seru Lacus memperingatkan mereka.

"Ya, ampun! Bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau Athrun bisa segombal dan seromantis itu. Bener-bener nggak nyangka!" ucap Meyrin nggak habis pikir seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga merasa sedikit nggak _sreg_ dengan untaian bunga-bunga mawar yang memenuhi taman kecil tempat Athrun dan Cagalli _Candle Light Dinner_.

Sementara itu, Lacus bergerak-gerak gelisah karena orang-orang di belakangnya berebutan untuk mengintip. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi, dan keseimbangan mereka semua goyah dan...

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras dari tempat yang tak jauh dari Athrun dan Cagalli berada, sehingga mereka kontan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang gaje dengan warna rambut berbeda satu sama lain tergeletak di lantai taman.

"Aduh, Lacus! Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak banyak bergerak! Kenapa kau malah ambruk begitu, hah? !" omel Dearka di sela-sela rintihan sakitnya. Dia meringis karena tubuh kurusnya tertindih tubuh Meyrin dan Kira yang... yaaa, gitu deh!.

"Maaf..." balas Lacus dengan raut _innocent_. "Tapi, itu kan salah kalian sendiri yan terlalu bernafsu ingin melihat mereka lebih jelas, kan?"

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau itu salahku? !" gertak Dearka dengan suara meninggi.

"Ups, sepertinya kita ketahuan..." ujar Meyrin dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat raut murka dari pemuda berambut biru yang ada tepat di depan hidung empat serangkai itu.

Kini ada seorang pemuda berambut biru bermata hijau _emerald_ yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, urat-urat di jidatnya terlihat dengan jelas. Benar sekali, dia benar-benar marah dan ingin mengamuk di tengah malam dingin seperti ini.

"Grrrrr... Kalian... Sudah mengejek cokelat buatanku! Menguntitku pula! Tak ada ampun bagi kalian!" Athrun meraung murka.

Pemuda _Coordinator_ itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah (atau seekor?) _haro_ dari saku jaketnya dan langsung melemparkannya kepada kuartet rusuh itu. _Haro_ yang dilemparkannya langsung mengeluarkan sinyal untuk memanggil para _haro_ yang lain dan langsung mengeroyoki kuartet biang rusuh itu diiringi dengan tawa setan yang menyertai Athrun.

"WUAAAH! LARI!" serentak para biang rusuh yang menguntit itu pun kabur tunggang-langang menghindari amukan Athrun yang terus memerintahkan para _haro_ untuk mengejar dan mengeroyoki mereka.

****Really End****

A/N : Oke, karena ini pertama kalinya saya mendatangi fandom ini, saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain, "Aduuhh, ini fic aneh banget deh!".

Nggak lucu? Garing? Nggak mutu? Terserah penilaian Anda-anda semua, key?

Mohon maaf bila fic ini sulit dimengerti atau bahasanya aneh. Gomen ne, _minna_! Saya membuat ini hanya berdasarkan film dan majalah Animonster aja! Jadi tolong maafkan saya sekali lagi!

Sudikah kalian memberikan sepucuk **review **bagi saya? Karena **review **dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Ok?


End file.
